Together Forever Zane and Rikki
by Wildcats14
Summary: Everybody's trying to live a normal life, until Dr. D shows up and wants revenge. And they must stop her before she reveals their secret.
1. Chapter 1

Zane and Rikki had just finished their dinner date and were now holding hands as they walked on the midnight beach.

"Thanks for dinner."

"No problem, anything for you."

She smiled.

They had just celebrated their four year anniversary, which now made them twenty years old.

They along with, Cleo, Emma, Lewis, and Ash attended the same college. Rikki was studying to become an occupational therapist for kids while Zane was getting his degree to become a police officer.

The girls have learned how to hide their secret from the school and learned ways to be careful when liquids were close to them. Luckily they had managed to have their boyfriends in their classes. The guys have been accepting to the idea that their girlfriends were mermaids.

"So what do you want to do now?" Zane asked as they stepped inside **their**__apartment yes theirs.

"I don't know" Rikki said walking towards Zane" I was thinking about taking a bath, you want to join me?" She gave him a smile as his eyes light up.

He wouldn't miss it for the world.

Once they reached the bathroom and climbed in Rikki's tail the appeared.

"What's wrong" Zane asked as he saw her face

"I don't know it's just sometimes I wish I could be human full time. Like now so it'll make you happy." She answered as she looked down. Zane brought her chin up so they look at each other right in the eyes.

"Hey, listen to me I wouldn't want you to be a human full time you know why" she shook her head. "Because I love you for who you are and that includes you being a mermaid all right.''

Rikki nodded "All right."

"Good now let's get this off of you" he said as he was about to untie her bikini top.

"Zane Bennett!" Rikki said half shocked and half amused.

"What I can't even take it off?" he questioned as he picked her up and gently sat her on their bed and gave her a towel.

"Well not in the bathtub ". As she rubbed the towel on her legs.

"Well, what about know." She nodded. And they did what every couple do on a special evening.


	2. Chapter 2

The suns muted shine woke Rikki up the next morning. She had enough energy to raise her head to look at the alarm clock on the side table. In bright red numbers it read.

7:00Am. Great!

She groaned and was about to get out of bed, when she noticed someone had their arms wrapped around her. She laughed and whispered in Zane's ear.

"Zane let go and get up we need to get ready for school."

She heard something that sounded like a "No." with that the grip tightened

She sighed "Fine then we will never have sex again."

All of a sudden she was lying on the bed as a result to Zane straddling her

"Never say that again, it's not funny you know." In a serious tone

She laughed "I know but you love me anyway."

"Damn right I do." He got off of her so they could get ready.

As Rikki was entering the bathroom she heard Zane ask "you were kidding about the no sex thing right?'

She looked at him. Smiled and went in the bathroom and left him wondering. Was she kidding ?

LATER AT JUICENET

The girls were having their lunch break and discussing their classes.

"And then the professor says we have a five page essay due in one week and if he finds any mistake. **F**."

Cleo went on how her English professor sucked.

"Hey when do Will and Bella get back?" Emma asked

"Tuesday." Rikki answered taking a sip of her smoothie.

Will and Bella had recently gotten married and were enjoying their honeymoon.

When Emma and her family came back from their trip she became good friends with Bella and Will and vice versa.

"You girls, talking about how hot we are?"

The girls turned around to see their boyfriends grinning.

"Actually, we were talking about things that wouldn't interest you." Rikki said getting an idea in her head.

"Oh, yeah, what?" Lewis asked

Cleo, Emma, and Rikki looked at each other, smiled and at the same time "Feminine stuff."

The boy's grins were wiped off.

"Yes, and whether tampons or pads are better." Emma said going on.

"Okay I'm going to go get the hell outta here." Ash said his face gone pale

"I'm right there with ya." Lewis said agreeing as his face also paled.

"Aww, its okay guys we were just kidding." They said each one going over to her boyfriend and giving them a small sweet kiss.

"Yeah right, oh Rikki remember our dinner reservations are at 8pm." Zane reminded her

"I know and didn't you say something about a surprise?"

"Yep."

"Mind telling me what it is?"

He leaned over pecked her lips and smiled "Nope just remember to be ready for 8."

A/N: Tanks for the review and sorry for the grammar mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the delay anyway … here it is. Sorry for grammar mistakes

"Now can you tell me the surprise?" Rikki asked as they Zane was driving to an unknown destination.

Zane looked at her with a smile "Nope."

She crossed her arms "I hate you."

"I love you to." he said chuckling.  
Just a few minutes later they arrived at a fancy restaurant.

Rikki was shocked she had never been to a fancy restaurant like this; this was the most expensive restaurant ever.

"Zane you don't have to do this."

He smiled took her hand as she got out of the car "Yes, I do you deserve it."

Once they were seated and had given their orders they started to talk.

"So what's with the fancy dinner?"

He shrugged "I don't know I just thought we should have a nice evening out."

She sighed. She knew there was something else going on decided to drop it "Okay."

ONE HOUR LATER

After they were done eating, they were heading to the car when Zane asked an odd question

"Do you wanna go to Mako?"

"What?" Rikki was looking at him as though he just grew a second head.

"Yeah that's were the second part of the surprise is"

"All right."

Once they were at the pear the headed into Zane's boat .Since Zane couldn't turn into a merman.

Once they were on the island they headed to the moon pool.

Rikki was shocked at what she saw. Rose peddles were scattered everywhere with lit candles and with the moon glow it was absolutely beautiful.

She turned to Zane who had a smile on his face as he saw he mouth wide open.

"Why did you do all this?"

He walked closer to her, "Because you deserve it."

"But I still don't understand . . ."

She stopped as she saw Zane went on one knee, took her hand and took out a ring.

"Rikki ever since I meet you I knew you were different and as I got to know you I fell in love with everything about you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so will you marry me?"

Rikki was shocked she never knew someone could be special to her. And with that she had only one answer "YES! Yes a thousand times yes."She said as she was crying with a mix of laughter.

Zane put the ring on her finger stood, and kissed Rikki with all the passion he had as she did the same.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the delay anyway … here it is. Sorry for grammar mistakes

Rikki couldn't believe it she was engaged to Zane!

They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Ya sure you want to marry me?" Zane asked

"Are _you_ sure you want to marry me?" She threw back.

He laughed. "You got me there."

They then held hands and walked down the beach and into their apartment.

*Next day* At School during lunch.

"And then we scuba dove in the ocean or should I say he scuba dove I swam." Bella said as she was telling them what happened during the honeymoon.

"So what else happened?" Cleo asked

Bella's cheeks went a deep red "That's for me to know and for you to never find out."

They laughed.

"So enough about me what happened while we were gone?"

Emma and Cleo said that they just went out on a few dates with the guys.

Rikki kept quite.

"Oh, come on Rikki tell us it obvious you have something to tell."Emma questioned

Rikki looked at them all three pairs of eyes were on her.

She sighed "Okay I'll tell you Zane asked me to marry him and I said yes."

"OH MY GOD!"

"Are you kidding me?" Bella said

Rikki smiled "Nope." showing them the ring.

"Congratulations?"

"When the wedding? "

"When did this happen?" 

"Okay we don't know when the date is going to be and he proposed yesterday at Mako."

"Awww."

"Awww what"

They girls turned around to see their boyfriends, fiancé, and husband.

Zane looked at Rikki with a smile "You told them didn't you."

She smiled and shrugged "I had to."

"Tell them what?' The other boys said with clueless looks on their faces.

Zikki looked at each other"Were getting married." They said in unison.

They then were congratulated by the guys.

After lunch they went to class Zane and Rikki just happened to have class together

"Can you believe that were getting married."Zane asked as they took their seats.

She laughed "I know just four years ago we couldn't stand each other."

Later the couples were sitting outside at the juice net talking anything that was interesting to eight 20 –year- olds.

Lewis was staring out into the distance.

"What's wrong Lewis?" Cleo asked .

"Nothing I hope I just thought I saw Dr. D. "

"WHAT!"

Just then they heard a voice from behind.

"Hello girls."

A/N what you think? Again sooooooo sorry about the delay


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: I'm sooo sorry I promise that I will update sooner

Oh, Shit!

That's what came to every single person.

They slowly turned to see Dr. D smirking staring at them.

The boys then made a complete circle around the girls so Dr. D wouldn't get near them.

They had told Will and Bella about Denman and told fully what she is capable of.

"Well I see we added a new mermaid." She said eyeing the girls and seeing a new face.

Zane spoke first "What do you want."

She shrugged "what I've always wanted to see what you girls can do."

"When will you ever stop this?"

She turned to look at Rikki a cold hard stare.

"It's perfectly simple girls you let me run a few tests and I disappear from your lives forever."

As soon as she appeared she disappeared into the crowd.

The guys sat down thinking their girlfriends were thinking the same thing as they were.

No way in hell. But then again they were talking about the girls.

"Maybe …" Rikki started

"No, hell no!" Zane interrupted

"Well I can agree on where Rikki is going I mean if we do this maybe she might leave us." Emma started.

"Yeah, or maybe she might expose you to the world."Ash started

"Yeah well you don't have to live with this you're not a mermaid."

"No but where here to help."

The boys nod as the hug their girl.

"Why don't you give us a few days to decide on what we'll do?" Bella said speaking out

They shook their heads "We won't like this."

"We know but you'll do it for us." Rikki said as each one kissed their man.

Zane and Rikki's apartment. Next day.

Zane was getting his new police uniform on. It was his first day and was getting lectured by Rikki.

"… And you better come home safe cause if you don't I will cuff you to the bed and never let you leave."

He smirked "Is that a threat or a promise."

She smirked and kissed him "Both."

"Good."

Zane starts fiddling with his tie thinking and how to word what he's about to say.

Rikki notices and turns to face him.

"What's wrong?"

Zane stops fiddling with his tie.

He looks her in the eye.

His brown meet her brown.

"Have you … decided... on what you're going to do?"

She looks down for a second. Then looks up.

"We may have reached a decision we just have a few more things to deuces and we'll

Tell you guys our answer."

Zane grabs Rikki and wraps his arms around her.

"I don't what to lose you. No I can't lose you b/c if I do then

I'll die inside "

She brings his chin up.

"I swear you will never need to worry about that b/c I will never leave you.''

And with that they kissed.

A/N I'm gonna add way more next time in a few days.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n:

"I don't give a damn what they say I'm not letting them do this if they decide to do it."

Zane said as he was pacing back and forth arms crossed as he and the other guys were disusing

What they thought about _their _girls going through this plan.

"Dude, I don't like it either, you think I want _my wife_ going through this?" Will said

"Do you think any of us want to see our girl go through this?" Ash and Lewis said

Zane shook his head in frustration. He had waited his whole life for Rikki and he wasn't about to lose her.

"Well what are we going to do if they decide to go through with it?" Ash said.

An immediate silence came over them. What would they do?

"What are we going to do about what?"

They turned around to see all four girls with their arms crossed.

"Nothing."

The girls looked at each other, smirked and went to their own boyfriend.

"Zane Alexander, you better tell me or we will never have sex again. Besides im sure there are other ..."

She was cut off by Zane kissing on the lips

They broke apart to see the same thing was going on with the others.

"So what was going on and if think about lying I will personally kick your butt?"

He sighed .She was right she would kick his butt. No joke.

"Fine , we were discussing about if you guys really go through with this."

The girls looked stunned. Then smiled

"Do you really think we would go through it?"

The boys had dumb looks on their faces.

The girls smiled and then kissed their boys full on the lips.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n:

"So how are we gonna tell her that were not gonna do this?" Emma questioned as all eight of them were at the juice net.

"Who here's an idea say No! " Ash answered back sarcastically.

Every laughed and got louder as Emma smacked him across the head.

"I'm serious"

The laughter died and soon quiet was taken its spot.

"Maybe we can avoid her all together." Bella said.

"Oh I wish"

"Can't we just threaten her?" Zane said.

"Funny Zane" Rikki said to her fiancé

"I'm serious."

Rikki patted his arm "So am I."

Later that night Zane and Rikki were getting ready for bed.

Zane was fixing his pillow while Rikki was in the bathroom brushing her teeth.

"I'm just saying what if what if Dr D. **(I forget her real last name****)** does something to get back at you girls?"

Rikki stuck her head out. "We can handle it."

"I'm just saying what if she traps you again at Mako and this time we won't be able to get you out. "

Rikki say the look on his face and stopped brushing her teeth and came face to face with him.

"Okay you listen to me and you listen good I'm not going anywhere and even if she gets us I know you'll rescue me, okay so stop scaring yourself."

"Okay."

She kisses him on the lips and goes back into the bathroom.

Zane smiles at how boldly his fiancé is.

DAMN IT!

Zane rushed to the bathroom to see Rikki on the floor, in mermaid form.

"What happened? "He asked trying not laugh and moving down to her level.

"I was turning the water off and the freaking handle was wet. And stop laughing "

"Sorry, here's a towel "he said handing her a towel as he grabbed his own and starting drying her off

"Is wrong for me to say that I get sick off not being able to go near water."She said facing him.

"No I mean I don't know how you guys handle it I mean if it were me I'd be screwed."

She laughed "You, Ash Lewis and Will as mermaids oh, I'd love t o see that."

He moved his face closer to hers so now their faces where inches apart."

"Merman's."They laughed harder at the thought of the guys being mermen .They looked into each other's eyes and Zane brushed some hair out of her face "I love you."

"I love you to." And with that they were kissing and Zane carried them off to their bed.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: I'm sorry for the break in-between chapters however I'm going to start making them closer together.

_Rikki's Dream:_

_Rikki was stunned all of a sudden she was standing in a hospital hallway._

"_Hello, can some help me?"_

_No one answered as if she weren't there._

"_Their perfect." She heard voices that were down the hallway_

_Rikki walked down the hallway to a room with the door closed not all the way and she took the opportunity _

_To open the door and saw a man and a women, each holding a baby, She got close enough to see if she knew the man and women and she did she was surprised the man and women were her and Zane!_

"_Oh my god." She whispered _

_Her and Zane having not just one but two babies __she was shocked but happy as well. But as she tried to get close enough to see the babies_ _someone came in and was heading towards them like they wanted the babies then everything went dark._

_End Dream_

Rikki shot out of bed and out of breath trying to see if the dream she just had, was real.

Zane heard her breathing hard and sat up to see if there was something wrong

"Rikki, what's wrong?" he asked putting his hands on her shoulders.

She took a few more deep breaths."Nothing, just a strange dream."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah fine."

Zane wasn't convenience but he let it go and they went back to bed.

The next morning Rikki went to the local pharmacy to pick up a few items until she stepped into the one aisle she was unsure of. She looked at the items. Pregnancy tests.

She grabbed a few and went home after paying for them and went into the bathroom and hid them from Zane as she was going to take the test tomorrow.

Rikki walked out just as Zane was walking into their room after getting home from work.

"Hey everything okay?"

"Yeah just looking for something "

He smiled at her on how she most of the time tore up the house looking for stuff.

"So how was your day "She said trying to change the topic

"Not bad caught a few bad guys."

She smiled and the rest of the night went on like normal.

The next day after Zane had left for work Rikki invited the girls over to tell them

"Are you sure."

"When'd you notice?"

"Does Zane know yet?"

Questions just poured out once she told them.

"I don't know I just had this odd dream and made me think."

"Well have you taken the test yet?" Bella asked

She shook her head.

"Well what are you waiting for take it." they basically yelled at her

"All right all right just shut up will ya?"

Rikki went into the bathroom and took the tests and came out to sit with the girls as they waited for the results.

Five minutes later it was time to check.

"You ready for this?"

"I kinda have to be"

Rikki took a breath, let it out and went in

She looked at all the tests and they all said the same thing

Pregnant.

"Oh my gosh." she said to herself

She opened the door to see three pairs of eyes on her

"Well?'

"I'm pregnant!"

"Ahhhhhhh"

She was then surrounded by them as they squeezed her

"How are you going to tell Zane?"

Good point she had to tell him sooner or later he would notice.

Rikki was pacing back and forth Zane was supposed to be here any moment now and she was going to tell him.

And she was nervous.

Then just at that moment she heard keys jangling

Zane was here.

The door then opened and in walked Zane smiling

Rikki then rushed up and gave a hug and a peck on the lips.

"Someone's happy."Zane joked

"Cant a girl be happy to see her husband." She said with a mocked face.

He laughed.

"Yeah I guess you could."

"Oh , before I forget there's a package for that came today."

Zane thought was odd. He wasn't expecting a package.

"Okay where is it?"

"Bed"

**Zane POV**

I went to our bedroom taking my uniform off and sure enough there was a package sitting on the bed.

I had gotten the buttons un buttoned **(Word?) ** it only said by name, nothing else so I took a box cutter and opened it. I was shocked inside were baby things. Bibs, bottles, baby toys, onesies. I picked it up to see if it was real. They were.

I turn around to see Rikki arms crossed smirking against the doorway.

"You serious?"

"As serious as I can get."

I drop the stuff and ran and picked her up. And spun her around.

She was giggling those giggles were music to my ears.

"How far along?'

"I don't know I just found out today I'm guessing you're happy."

"Ecstatic."

**Thank you all for being patient. Also should Rikki have boy, girl twins, triplets?**

**I have my idea.**


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: I'm sorry for the break in-between chapters however I'm going to start making them closer together.

"So what are going to do when the baby comes?" Emma asked

They were all at the juice net discussing things about the baby.

"I don't know."

"Wait so how are you going to explain this to your doctor." Ash brought up

Everyone was stunned into silence. He had a point. They couldn't go to a normal doctor if one little drop of water and poof mermaid.

"Were screwed." Rikki announced.

"No were not were just...

Rikki stared at him

"Yeah were screwed."

"I may have an idea that'll help not just Rikki but all of you with the water."

Lewis explained. He told them how he developed a pill that if taken each morning it'll prevent them from becoming mermaids every time the touch water.

"Are you serious?'Cleo asked

"As serious as I can get."He replied

Cheers erupted from the table and Cleo kissed Lewis.

However it was short lived.

"Well girls how is your day going."

They looked to see Dr. D. they guys stood up as well as the girls.

"What do want?" Bella asked

"Simple, an answer."

"We've an answer."

"Oh, and the answer is "

At the same time all of shouted "HELL NO!"

Then walked away from her.

The next day was Saturday and Rikki had her first doctor's appointment. Zane was able to join her since it was his day off .

Their doctor Katie just arrived.

"Hey you two ready?"

"As ready as we can get."

They started the appointment and were almost down.

"Well everything looks good except I didn't know you were a mermaid." Katie said making her way to the sink .

**Ha ha ha **


	10. Chapter 10

Silence.

Zane and Rikki were dumbstruck completely dumbstruck.

How could their doctor, that they never met before knew she was

A mermaid.

Katie turned around with a smirk on her face.

"Yes?"

"How did you …"

"Know. Because dear Rikki I'm a mermaid as well."

Zane spoke next "How did find out."

"I started noticing a tail when I put on the gel."

Katie was right Rikki had felt a tail coming but luckily it didn't

Come since the gel wasn't a real liquid.

"I became a mermaid when I was 16 I was in Mako Island and well long story short I became a mermaid."

"Does your husband."Zane started to say **(Oh, yeah she married)**

"He knows he found out when he saved my life when I got tangled in a net.**"(Aww)**

"And don't worry I'm not going to tell. So your babies look healthy and I'll go schedule your next appointment for next month.

They stopped listening when she said the word** Babies**.

She stopped in short of what she was saying when she saw their reactions.

"T- Two babies" Zane stuttered.

She smirked "Yes as in twins"

And she left.

Zane turned to Rikki with a shocked expression "Well whada think?"

Rikki tokk a minute to answer sat up and said with a smile "I think we're going to have two of the cutest babies in the whole world in six months."

He smiled "Yeah we are." And they kissed


	11. Chapter 11

A/N sorry if it's a little late my power went out fun (enter sarcasm), Tornado watch, Thunderstorms. Tornado warnings ,a real tornado and Exams coming. Fun two weeks.

Zane and Rikki were laying down thinking about their trip to the doctors not

Only were they surprised that their OBGYN (baby doctor) was a mermaid

But that they were expecting twins.

"How you feeling"

Rikki turned her head "surprisingly relaxed"

"Really? I thought you'd be in shock."

"Oh, no I am?"

He laughed

"I just don't know how we're going to tell everybody."

"About what the doctor or the twins,?"

"Both."

"How about 'oh by the way our doctors a mermaid and were having twins."

"Smartass, if our babies are smart alecks then I blame you" he smiled

"You know you love me."

They then settled into a peaceful silence.

"I'm scared "Rikki whispered

Zane looked at her.

"I mean what if I can't do it if I can't carry these babies or be a mother or

If they find out me and they take our babies away."

Zane stared at Rikki to see her face filled with tears coming down her now red face.

He whipped the tears falling from her face.

"Hey, calm down no one's gonna take our babies away." He said softly

"How do you know?"

"Because I won't let them."

They kissed.

"OH, MY GOD"

"Twins?'

Zane and Rikki had just told them the news and to say the least they were happy

Although the guys may need hearing aids.

Yep."

"ok we need to go shopping ASAP."

"There not even here yet." Will pointed out.

"Oh yes but we need to be prepared. And start right away" Bella told him

"You are the weirdest girl on the face of the planet."

She looked hurt

"But I love you "

"You better."

Everyone laughed


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N ****I'm**** sorry I haven't uploaded I just found out Monday a kid at my school died and I was in his art class 1****st**** semester. And Wednesday was my last day of school. **

**The girls are now in Wal-mart (I love Wal-mart) looking through the baby aisle.**

"Oh my gosh is this cute." Bella said holding up a pink onesies (? Spelling) that said "I love my daddy."

Rikki threw a glance at it and smiled "Cute."

"So Rikki" Emma started "Do you and Zane know what they'll be?"

Rikki smiled and rubbed her belly **(****"I'm going to say she's 6 months know).**

"No we wanted to have a surprise .Katie and her husband, josh have been helping preparing

us for what to expect when having a half human half mermaid/men baby."

"That'll be helpful'

"Ya think." Bella and Cleo said sarcastically. Everyone laughed

Little did they know someone was watching?

*With the guys*(I mean what guy would go shopping especially for babies?)

"So what's it feel like that in 3 months your gonna be a daddy?" Ash asked

Zane smiled "To be honest I'm freaking out, and then on the other hand I'm excited."

The four guys then went to the local animal shelter.

"So, what are we doing here?" Lewis asked

"Well since I may be working late, Derman may come back, and her being due in 3 months I want her

To be protected."

They walked I to see two German Sheppard's sitting next to each other. The paper on the gate thing said "Thunder and Lightning" brother and sister.

The guys look at each other and knew. They were the one.

They girls came home shopping bags in hand and then saw the guys with smirks on their faces.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

They looked at each other with doubt in their eyes.

"Well actually we- I have a present for Rikki." Zane said.

They looked confused.

He then brought a box and set it down and Rikki then opened it to find the dogs licking her and hyper and all the stuff dogs do. Rikki laughed and Zane knew that he got the right gift.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N **** my aunts in town for a couple weeks.**

Zane woke up to the annoying alarm telling him it was time to get up.

He looked over to see Rikki still sleeping and the dogs by her side.

Thunder (Boy) woke up and stood up.

"Hey boy, watch Rikki for me Kay." Zane said

Thunder seemed to understand and put his head back down.

He then got ready and was about to leave when "Zane?"

He looked over to see Rikki groggily getting up.

Zane smiled and went over to her and kissed her."Go back to bed."

He heard her mumble something.

Later Bella came over with her German shepherded Scooby **(My family is obsessed w/ Scooby)**

"So do you have any names picked out?"

"Um… maybe I mean we really haven't talked about that much."

"Well your gonna have to pick some because they can't go through life with Baby A and Baby B"

Later Zane and Rikki were on the bed watching a movie.

"Zane."

"Hmm"

"Have you thought of any names yet?"

"Maybe why?"

"Well, Bella brought up a point that we don't have any names picked out and their gonna be here soon..." Zane interrupted her by kissing her.

"Baby calm down were figure it out okay besides their be here in 3 months and I bought us something."

Zane got off the bed and came with a book. Baby names.

"When'd you get this?"

"Today I thought maybe we should get started now."

"I knew there was a reason why I fell in love with you." She said kissing him.

"I thought it was b/c I was hot." they laughed and started looking through the book.

Boys Girls

Alexander Alexandra

Zackary Maria

Noah Olivia

James Savannah

Jordan Kimberly

Benjamin Gabriella


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**** Our computer had a virus and it took 2 days for my dad to fix it We literally almost lost everything **

A few days later the girls including Amy were at Mako Island obviously in mermaid form.

"I am amazed that you can be pregnant with twins and still swim like you have before." Emma praised.

Rikki smiled as she sat on the pool edge. In truth she felt fat and had a little trouble with keeping up with the rest b/c of belly.

"Hey Amy?"

"Hmm"

"I just remembered when I had my first appointment you washed your hands and… yet you didn't transform in to a mermaid... How can that happen?"

By now all the girls were staring at Amy.

Amy took one look at their expressions. "In time comes maturity and with that you are able to control when and why you want to transform."She stated simply.

"When were you able to control it?"

She thought about it for a sec. "Probably after we had Nate (son)."

Rikki thought about that for a second

"Do you think that'll happen with me?"

"Possibly."

Rikki had a smile on her face.

With the guys

They were hanging out at Zane's house with Josh (Amy's hubby) and Nate (their son)

"… So how did you meet Amy?" Lewis questioned

"We knew each other from school as mutual friends. Then started dating."

"What about her being a ..." Stopping as they didn't want to offend him in any way

"A mermaid?"

They nodded.

"I noticed right off the bat that whenever we were near water she was hesitant; I ignored it and thought that she was afraid of the water. Three months later I was swimming when I saw a boat that was catching fish, I think with a net. I went under the water and in the net within the mix of fish I saw a person.''

He stopped for a brief pause.

"As I got closer I could tell it was a woman and then I saw it was Amy struggling to get out. I hardly noticed the tail and went over to get her. She was reaching out to me and I held her hand while I cut the net with my pocket knife. We then went to Mako and she explained it all."

The guys were in deep thought while listing to the story

"And you didn't care." Zane said as a statement not a questioned."

He shook his head.

They then turned their attention to the giggling 1-year old. As the dogs were doing "tricks" to make him laugh.

"Is Nate a ..."

"Merman (baby?) ? Not that we know of but hey" he shrugged "You never know."

They nodded and laughed as they saw the baby trying to catch the dog's tail

Josh laughed and picked him up "Just like his mother."

"Who's just like his mother?"

The guys turn to see the girls waling in and sitting next to their boyfriend/fiancée /hubby.

Amy walked over to Josh and picked up Nate whose expression changed as he saw his mommy (awww)

Amy then started cooing the baby.

"How was everything and don't lie b/c I know when you lie."

"Nothing we talked Nate tried to grab Thunder's tail … "

Her expression widened

"Don't worry I got him away before he put it in his mouth."

"Good."

Everyone laughed

**A/N I may have picked out the names but I'm not telling now. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**** Sorry ****our computer had a major virus and we had a storm last night that knocked out the power **

A couple days passed and Rikki was home alone with the dogs making lunch. Zane wasn't

Due back for another hour so she was just relaxing.

Rikki notice that Thunder and Lightning were acting strange.

They were staying very close by her side more than usual.

"What's up with you guys?" she questioned as she sat down on the couch to watch TV.

An hour later with her lunch half gone Rikki noticed her stomach cramping. Probably the worst cramps ever.

"Ow."

The dogs heard and stared at her as if they could read her mind the grabbed and gave her the phone to call 911.

**Zane**

"… So then he said that." Zane nodded to his co workers as he listened to their stories.

Not telling them how bored he really was.

"Bennett"

Zane turned to see his boss. With a grave expression.

"You got a message saying Rikki's in the hospital."

Zane didn't need to hear anything else he ran all the way to the car and headed to the hospital.

As Rikki lay in her hospital bed her emotions were all over the place.

Especially that there was something wrong with her babies

Then Zane walked through the door.

"Hey baby you okay?" he said concerned as he gave her a kiss

Rikki's worry washed away and smiled as she got her kiss.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just feel stupid." She admitted

"You're not stupid it could happen to anyone.

"But I could have hurt –"She was interrupted with a kiss

"Done?"

She smirked "maybe."

He laughed

Later they found out that both Rikki and the babies were fine (I wouldn't hurt the babies I'm not evil)

Although , Rikki would have to stay the night for precaution and be on bed rest for the next month.

"You know ya can go home and get some rest." Rilkki said later that night.

"Hell no I'm staying right here and taking the next few days off – and before you say anything I asked my boss first like a good little boy."

She laughed "I love you." she said quietly

"I love you too."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**** Yesterday was my b-day and my mom and I went shopping in the rain **

Rikki who was in the kitchen and supposed to be on bed rest, was in the kitchen until

A pair of arms grabbed her and picked her up. She was about to squeal when she saw who it was

Zane.

"What what did I do?"

"You are supposed to be in bed." As they walked/was carried into the hallway.

"Well bed rest doesn't really mean-"

"Yes, it does" as Rikki was gently put down on the bed.

She pouted

"No none of that."

"Please."

"The doctor said to rest I mean take a nap watch TV. Call the girls up I don't care just stay in this bed."

"Yes sir!" she saluted him

They smiled and gave each other a kiss.

10 minutes later Rikki fell asleep

_She saw herself and who she presumed were babies and Zane _

_As a family._

_She heard the babies cooing._

_She smiled and looked at her Tummy._

_That would be her soon._

_Although she couldn't tell if they were boys or girls, it didn't matter._

_She loved them._

_She saw her "Future/Dream self."(?)_

_Look up told Zane something and walked towards her. (I got this from Charmed)_

"So ya ready to be a mom?

"I don't know maybe."

The dream Rikki smiled "So was I but we did it."

"Is it hard?" She asked as it was a deep questioned she was keeping

"Sometimes. You wonder how and why you do this."She smiled. "Then you wake up to them and their smiles and you remember why."

She reassured as they looked at Zane with the smiling babies.

"Do you know if she comes back?" Not daring to say the Dr's name

"Yes but before you ask they don't hurt them."

End Dream

Rikki woke up trying to find out if it was a dream or she really didn't really know what to call it.

She looked at the clock for her to realize she took a 2 hour nap.

She fell back on her pillows trying to figure out the meaning of the dream.

Hours later she saw Zane walk into the bedroom

"Hey."

"Hey. You should know I was a good little girl and stayed in bed all day."

"He laughed."

He sat on the bed next to her and gave her a much needed kiss for the both of them.

As they whispered how much they really missed each other during the day.(Aww)

"How was your day."

"Good I had a weird dream."

She then told him about the dream."

He then responded while giving her a foot massage.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**** Just saw the new Harry Potter w/ my mom and younger sis, Awesome **

It had been a month since Rikki was put on mandatory bed rest. And now she was finally released however the doctor said to take it easy.

It was a rainy day and Rikki (including the dogs) were sitting on the couch eating a peanut butter pickle chocolate sandwich (Gross) and watching House Hunters.

"House 3 it's huge." She muttered to herself until she heard the door opening.

Zane, who just got off work came up behind her and gave her a kiss.

"Bored?"

She nodded, with her being 7 months pregnant with twins and still on strict orders she hardly ever left the house.

"Well, just think about it." He started as he sat down next to her."In less than a month a or two you'll be able to leave the house and do all the things you haven't been able to do b/c the twins will be here."

Rikki smiled they had been talking about what life would be like soon two little ones in times running around chasing the dogs no less.

"So," Zane broke her silence."Ya wanna go and get some dinner with the others." He suggested .

"YES" She shouted

He laughed he knew how much she'd do anything to get out of here.

"Okay, so get ready and we'll head out and before you say anything about what the doctor says were going."

The "gang" was at a nice little Italian place and were eating outside.

"…Then he says that we won't get our bonus..." Emma started on her boss.

It was a nice evening and everyone was enjoying after such stressful days of work.

They laughed at what Emma said

"So Rikki how are the babies?"

"Great. Although they love kicking at the same time 24/7 and I swear I'm really close to lose it."

Zane laughed.

She turned to face him w/ fire in her eyes. "Don't you laugh at me while I'm dealing with this . Besides you" she pointed to him "Did this" She pointed to her belly."

"Well, you weren't complaining." Unfazed by her comment.

"Hmm"

Everyone laughed and had a great rest of the night.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/****N**** I'm**** so sorry I've had a huge writers ****block**** and schools stared recently **

Zane had just gotten home a little while ago and was now giving Rikki a foot massage.

With the babies due any day now Zane had talked to his officer (boss) and was now working a shift with lesser hours.

"You know."Rikki sated "If this cop stuff doesn't work out, you'll be an excellent masseuse."

He laughed at her humor."

They recently had finished the nursery and were anxious to fill it with two little bundles of joy.

When Rikki would go into the labor their plan was to call Amy and everyone and head to the hospital where she would have the babies.

"Ya ready to be a daddy?" She questioned

"You ready to be a mommy?" he answered back.

She nodded her head "I ready to meet them and see what they look like." Zane gave her a peck on the forehead "And I'm ready to have my body back."

They laughed.

AROUND 2 A.M

Rikki woke with the urge to use the restroom.

The red numbers informed her it was 2 a.m.

"Great "she thought just what I wanted.

She always heard about the joys of pregnancy and how sometimes they wish they never want the pregnancy to end.

Obviously they had not had Rikki's joys of pregnancy.

Don't get her wrong she loved the fact every time her babies kicked, however she was done with the other parts of pregnancy.

Once she was done she heading back to bed when …

BAM!

A sharp shooting pain ran through abdomen that was so painful she had to lean against the wall , so she would not fall.

She whimpered loudly "Zane."

Surprisingly he hears and sits up to see her face filled with pain.

He ran over to see what was wrong,

"I…I think it's time." she said weekly as another contraction hit her.

"Okay were gonna call Amy and meet her up at the hospital." He saw her worried face.

"Its gonna be okay." With that he gave her a kiss.

*10 minutes later*

Zane and Rikki were now settled in the hospital room and she was know 4 centimeters dilated **(okay**** I kind of know how it works but I'm not going into details) **and were know waiting for their friends.

Rikki noticed Zane yawn.

"You can take a nap you know they'll be soon."

"Forget it I'm not taking a nap now!"

"But…"

"No buts I'm not taking a nap okay good."

"Stubborn butt head."

"Ya darn right."

She smiled.

By the time everyone was there the contractions had become more intense.

"Okay, Rikki would you like to have you epidural now?"

""YES! I'm so not gonna do this natural."

After she got her epidural Rikki noticed that it was like night and day (Making it up as I go) as the pain subsided and she barley felt anything.

"Happy?" Zane asked.

Rikki smiled "Much."

A/N next chapter babies will be born


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**** sorry don't like to make excuses**

About an hour later Rikki was taking a nap and Zane was staring at her not even taking the time to take a nap even though his body was telling him to.

He was anxious that n just a little while he and Rikki will be parents, and for that her had to smile.

"What are you smiling at?'

Zane looked over to see Rikki awake and smiling at him.

He walked over to her and gave her a kiss and said simply "You." She sat up a little to give him a kiss .

"Have I told you lately that I love you/"

He shook his head

"Well I do a lot." she said softly.

Four hours +later Rikki's contractions were becoming painful.

But Amy reassured her that it was perfectly normal.

"Probably in the next six hours you'll have you babies."**(Don't know how long it takes?) **

She felt defeated she just wanted this to be over and have their babies in the arms.

Zane seemed too noticed "Hey, don't worry they'll be here soon."

"And think about it Rikki "Cleo started" it's your first time having a baby and that usually takes awhile."**(That I know is true thank school) **

"And besides it could be worse."

They looked at her

Cleo smirked "It could be triplets."

Everyone laughed including Rikki but had this to say "I curse you."

"You curse me?" Cleo.

Rikki nodded ""When you get pregnant I'm cursing/blessing you and Lewis to have triplets.

Lewis faced drained with color "Hey that's not funny. "He turned to Zane "Dude, tell your girl to stop."

Zane smirked and shook his head "no, no I like were she's headed.

Everyone laughed

*3hours later *

Rikki was becoming miserable the pain was getting worse.

"Okay, you are 10 cm dilated it's time to push." Amy announced

Zane kissed Rikki on her forehead" They are almost here." He whispered

In truth Rikki was happy it was almost over however she was scared.

She had never given birth before and to twins.

"What if I can't do it?"

"You can and I'll be right here with you." Zane said **(AWW)**

"Okay ready." Amy questioned while getting the stuff out.

Rikki took a quick look at Zane nodded and answered "Yes."

The next thing she knew she was pushing and was feeling so much pain that she felt like she wanted to give up. It was painful. Until she heard "Your almost there they're coming." In her ear she looked over to see Zane giving her a look that told 'her you can do it and I love you.' That was it took for her to push even harder

"I see a head Rikki come on your almost there."

All of a sudden a cry was let out telling the world about his arrival.

"It's a boy!."

Rikki started to cry she was finally seeing one of her babies.

"Okay Rikki we've got one more to go you ready good on the count of three 1 2 3 go!"

Push

"Okay one more push and you're done."

Rikki again used all of her strength to push and again a cry let out ad this time the announcement was ''it's a girl."

Zane gave her a kiss and Rikki did the same while both cried a little. Happy for at least this part to be done with. Zane then walked over to cut the umbilical cord of the twins.

Twenty minutes later the gang walked in to see the new proud new parents each holding a twin.

"So what's there name?" Ash asked.

Zane answered" Noah Zane and Olivia Marie Bennett." he looked down at his newborn daughter as she slept peacefully in his arms. As they awed over the babies Zane and Rikki exchanged looks that they knew they were going to be able to do this because they love each other and the precious newborns they created.

_Noah Zane Bennett 2:04 a: m 7lbs 4oz and Olivia Marie Bennett 2:06 a:m 7lbs 6oz. Parents of Zane and Rikki Bennett (I know they're not married yet but they will be.)_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N ****happy/merry Christmas, Hanukah, kwanza **

After everyone had gone home and it was just the four of them, Olivia was in Zane's arms and Noah in Rikki's.

"What are we going to do?" Rikki started, "When they get home we don't have the nursery ready or the diapers or …" as Rikki went on about what needed to be done.

"You know I have never seen you this frantic since, well I don't remember if you ever been like this."

She gives him a dirty look.

"Be serious for a minute, were bringing them home tomorrow and where not completely done."

Zane sat down next to her while being careful of Olivia. He took Rikki's hand,

"No matter what needs to be done were going to be fine it's not the first time parents have brought home their babies with things still not finished so relax." emphasizing the word relax.

"Your right."

"When am I not?"

Rikki had to admit that Zane was right that everything would be fine and she had to relax.

They then turned their attention to the newborns who were cooing together in what seemed as a symphony

Rikki took noticed on how Zane was taking by his daughter.

She one thing right there. She was going to be a total daddy's girl and him wrapped around her little finger for life.

"Hey Zane"

"Hmm"

"You know they say girls grow up and mirror their mother and find guys that remind them of their father."

All the color just drained from his face in a matter of seconds literally.

"No no no no no no, she's just a baby she can't think like that I was a punk and, oh god."

I laughed a t his rambling on about Olivia finding someone that's like Zane.

"Honey we got a long time before they start dating and besides you grew out of being a punk, kinda."

He walked over to me and leaned over

"Very funny." And he kissed me we then looked at our bundle of joys still trying to wrap our brains in the fact that we were parents to not one but two babies.


End file.
